


Huntress and Prey

by misura



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Moonlight. Rooftops. Acrobatics.





	Huntress and Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Moonlight. Rooftops. Acrobatics.

The stuff of romance.

"Want to take a break? Good idea. Tell you what, when you're ready to get going again, I'll give you a head start. Say, ten seconds? Five?"

Helena, beautiful and deadly and untouchable. "Don't ruin the moment by insulting me."

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't fully aware that was what we were having. A good moment, I hope?"

A headshake. (Dick wants to run his hands through her hair, to feel her skin under his fingers.)

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot."

"Yes. You are. Especially if you think you stand a chance of ever catching up with me after ten seconds."

"And yet, you're here and I'm here. Kind of looks like I caught you already."

Helena scoffs. (Dick wants to kiss her, or kneel down and kiss her feet in worship, possibly, just so that she'll call him an idiot again, only this time, she might smile just a little when she says it, because she understands he's only doing it to make a point. Possibly the point that he's an idiot.)

"Is today's lesson going to be 'looks are deceiving'? Because I can get behind that."

Helena moves. "Look again." (Her body is soft and warm against his own, her eyes hard and unyielding. The part of him that was Nightwing wants to struggle, to break free (he won't); the part of him that's not knows better, wants better. He's a spy, she's a dangerous woman: can you make it any more obvious?)

"Ah. That old chestnut. The hunter should beware of not becoming the prey. That sort of thing?"

Another headshake. Her hair slides over his bare arms, his skin. "You were never the hunter."

"So what are you going to do now that you have me at your mercy?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Her breath is warm on his face. She could kiss him if she chose to do so. (She doesn't. Dick tries not to let that hurt his feelings. He reminds himself that he's an incurable optimist, a smooth superspy, an all-around charming and delightful person. To know him is to love him.)

"Anything you want to do?" He tries not to sound hopeful.

She laughs against his chest. He feels light-headed while at the same time, the world has never seemed clearer or brighter than in this single moment.

The light, the warmth lingers when she steps back and grins at him, and he knows what she's going to say before the words have even passed her lips.

_"Chase me."_


End file.
